Love Is Complicated
by ryuchi appie
Summary: Akhirnya Naruto memberi pelajaran pada Neji. apa yang dilakukan Naruto? SasuFemNaru  Menurut kisah nyataku nih. hahahay,, XD please review,, Chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Complicated**

By Ryuchi Appie

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Pair: SasuFemNaru

No yaoi!

"Narutoooo! Cepat bangun!" kata Kushina sambil menyeret anaknya ke kamar mandi.

"Ibu, aku malass." Kata Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Oh, malas? Kau mau mandi sendiri apa ku mandikan Naru-chan~~" kata Kushina dengan background petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"I iya kaa-san a-aku mandi sendiri." Kata Naruto tergagap memandangi ibunya seperti melihat pocong. *plakk*

"_Kaa-san mengerikan"_ Inner Naruto

"Apakah kau memikirkan sesuatu Naru-chan?~~" kata Kushina plus death glare gratis.

"Ti-tidak kaa-san." Kata Naruto lalu ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Skip Time

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Naruto lalu berlari ke arah orang yang sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang. Seorang yang berambut panjang dan tidak mempunyai pupil mata.

"Selamat pagi Neji-kun" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk orang yang tidak memiliki pupil mata yang ternyata bernama Neji.

"Selamat pagi juga Naru-chan. Kau cantik sekali pagi ini." kata Neji sambil tersenyum yang segera membuat Naruto blushing.

Ok! Kalian pasti bingung kenapa mereka langsung saling berpelukan. Yup! Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lebih dari 1 tahun menjalin cinta. Naruto dan Neji adalah murid sekolah yang bernama SMP Oro Gakuen. Naruto adalah primadona di sekolahnya itu. Dan Neji adalah pemain basket di SMP Oro Gakuen. Naruto selalu mendapat peringkat 3 besar di sekolahannya, cantik dan kaya. Semua orang iri padanya. Ia tidak peduli meski Neji tak sekaya dan sepintar dirinya.

"Um, Neji besok adalah hari kelulusan kita. Aku juga akan sekolah di Konoha. Aku takut jika kau akan meninggalkanku." Kata Naruto sedih.

"Tidak akan Naru-chan." Kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" kata Naruto senang.

"Iya." Kata Neji meyakinkan Naruto.

"Aku sayang Neji."

"Aku juga sayang Naru-chan." Kata Neji sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto.

Kemudian tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang menegur mereka berdua.

"Hey. Pagi-pagi sudah mesra nih. Jadi iri. Haha" kata seorang perempuan bernama Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten. Jangan membuatku malu." Kata Naruto sambil blushing.

"Hay Naruto, Neji." Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki tampan yang menyapa mereka dengan senyum dingin. Dan Naruto sudah sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut. Suara orang yang diam-diam sangat ia cintai melebihi Neji. Ya salah memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lelaki tersebut bernama Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba muka Naruto menjadi merah karena malu. Dan juga sedih. Mengapa? Karena Shikamaru selalu membuatnya sakit.

"Ah. Hay juga Shika-kun." Kata Naruto dengan senyum palsu.

Ten-ten yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Langsung menggandeng Naruto dan segera menuju ke kelas.

"Sudah dulu ya Neji, Shika. Kami mau ke kelas dulu." Kata Ten-ten yang meninggalkan Neji dan Shika.

**-Di Kelas 9A-**

"Naru-chan! Ten-ten! Selamat pagi!" kata Choji dan Shino, sahabat Naruto.

"Pagi." Kata Naruto dengan lemas.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Choji cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa Choji."

"Bohong!" kata Choji, Shino dan Ten-ten berbarengan.

"Tanya saja pada Ten-ten." Kata Naruto. Lalu dia pergi menuju mejanya.

"Haahh. Dasar Naru-chan. Memang kenapa Ten-ten? Aku tebak gara-gara melihat si rambut nanas tersebut." Kata Choji.

"Ya begitu lah. Kenapa Naru-chan masih memikirkan Shika ya? Padahal sudah ada Neji. Beginilah yang namanya cinta sejati. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai Neji. Entah kenapa. Aku merasa dia bukan lelaki yang baik." Kata Ten-ten sambil memandang kedua temannya dengan serius. "Kalian juga merasa begitu bukan?"

"Iya. Aku juga merasa begitu."

"Aku juga. Tapi kurasa jangan beri tahu Naruto dulu." Kata Shino dengan muka serius.

"Hey kalian! Nanti sore sudah tau kan kalau ada latihan untuk kelulusan besok?" kata Ten-ten.

"Ya kami sudah tau. Bahkan jika Shika dan Naruto menjadi penyanyi solo besok. Sepertinya beban Naruto tambah parah saja." Kata Choji sedih.

"Sudahlah Choji. Naruto itu gadis kuat. Preman lagi. Haha." Kata Shino sambil tertawa.

"Yah. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan Naruto."

**-Sore harinya Di SMP Oro Gakuen-**

Setelah latihan kelulusan, kebanyakan murid pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tiba-tiba HP Naruto berbunyi. Dan nama _Kaa-san_ terpampang di HP Naruto. Lalu cepat-cepat Naruto mengangkat telpon dari ibunya.

"Halo kaa-san. Ada apa?" kata naruto pada ibunya.

"_Maaf Naru-chan, tiba-tiba kaa-san dan Tou-san ada urusan mendadak. Kaa-san dan tou-san ini sedang di bandara. Ada pekerjaan di Paris. Maafkan kami Naru-chan. Kami tidak bisa datang ke acara kelulusan Naru-chan."_ Kata Kushina di seberang telpon.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kaa-san. Naru ngerti. Sudah dulu ya kaa-san." Kata Naruto yang langsung memutuskan telpon. Tak lama semudian Naruto menangis.

"Kenapa mereka selalu tak ada di samping Naru saat-saat penting seperti ini?" kata Naruto lirih.

"Hay Naruto!" kata Kakashi, guru musik Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Naruto.

"Iya Kakashi-sensei. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti malam kau dan Shika ke sekolah untuk latihan vokal untuk acara kelulusan besok. Shika juga sudah ku beritahu kok. Datang ya Naruto." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya sensei." Kata Naruto.

'_Sial! Nanti bertemu Shika lagi.'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa senang.

**-Malam harinya di SMP Oro Gakuen-**

Setelah selesai latihan vokal, Naruto dan Shika duduk di Gedung Serbaguna.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Naruto.

"Iya. Lama-lama capek juga." Kata Shika sambil melihat Naruto. "Naruto, kita foto yuk? Untuk kenang-kenangan. Mau tidak?"

"Um, baiklah." Jawab Naruto.

Lalu mereka pun berfoto-foto sekali-kali bercanda. Bagi Naruto itu adalah malam yang paling menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba Shika pun menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Begini lebih hangat. Aku kedinginan." Kata Shika sambil menutup matanya.

"I iya." Kata Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Lalu mereka pun menikmati keheningan malam. Bagi mereka, berbagi kehangatan seperti ini lebih menyenangkan.

**-Keesokan harinya di SMP Oro Gakuen-**

SMP Oro Gakuen sudah padat oleh siswa dan orang tua siswa. Acara kelulusan dilaksanakan di Gedung Serbaguna. Saat pengumuman, Naruto mendapatkan 4 penghargaan sekaligus. 10 besar UN, 10 besar UN, nilai 100 untuk pelajaran matematika, dan juga menjadi lulusan terbaik. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang, mengira Naruto akan bahagia, tapi ternyata semua itu salah. Naruto malah bersedih karena orang tuanya tidak bisa datang di upacara kelulusan, dia malah hampir menangis saat berada di panggung. Dan sepertinya sahabat-sahabatnya menyadari hal tersebut.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ten-ten

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ten-ten." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, dan siapa pun tau jika senyuman tersebut dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jika ingin menangis, menangis saja." Kata Shino sambil mengusap-usap kepala Naruto.

"Iya Naru-chan. Kami akan selalu ada buatmu kok." Kata Choji sambil tersenyum.

"Teman-teman. Huaaaaa." Akhirnya pun Naruto menangis di pelukan teman-temannya.

"Lho? Naru-chan kenapa?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Neji, jangan kuatir." Kata Naruto sambil mendatangi Neji dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Syukurlah." Kata Neji sambil mencium dahi Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto blushing.

"Oiya, sebentar lagi giliranmu tampil tuh. Semangat ya Naru-chan." Kata Ten-ten menyemangati Naruto.

"Oke! Aku tampil dulu ya teman-teman." Kata Naruto lalu berlari menuju panggung.

Akhirnya giliran Naruto benyanyi. Semua mata memandang kearahnya. Lalu Naruto pun mulai menyanyi. Dan lagu yang dinyanyikannya adalah _Karena Ku Cinta Kau._

Skip Time

Setelah menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Naruto berjalan menuruni panggung. Setelah itu, giliran Shika yang bernyanyi. Shika mulai menyanyikan lagu Tak kan Terganti.

_Meski waktu datang_

_Dan berlalu sampai kau tiada bertahan_

_Semua takkan mampu mengubahku_

_Hanyalah kau yang ada di relungku_

_Hanyalah dirimu mampu membuatku jatuh dan mencinta_

_Kau bukan hanya sekedar indah_

_Kau tak akan terganti_

Naruto terpukau saat Shika menyanyikan lagu itu. Karena Shika terus memperhatikan dirinya saat menyanyikan lagu itu. Seakan-akan lagu itu dinyanyikan hanya untuk dirinya. Tepuk tangan para hadirin yang datang pun bergemuruh di Gedung Serbaguna. Naruto masih saja terpukau.

"Heh Naruto! Segitunya kau memperhatikan Shika. Nanti Neji cemburu loh." Tiba-tiba Ten-ten berbicara tepat di telinga Naruto. Naruto pu langsung kaget dan jatuh dari kursinya.

"Aduhhh. Sakit! Kau mengagetkanku saja Ten-ten." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Hahaha. Salah siapa kau dari tadi bengong terus sambil melihat Shika."

"A apaan sih. Aku tidak melihat Shika kok." Kata Naruto sambil berblushing ria. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Huh dasar kau tidak mau mengaku saja Naruto. Mukamu sudah seperti kepiting rebus tuh. Hahaha." Tawa Ten-ten meledak saat melihat wajah Naruto yang bertambah merah.

"Sudahlah Ten-ten. Jangan tertawa."

"Habis mukamu lucu Naru-chan." Kata ten-ten sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Naruto.

"Hey. Jangan menggoda Naru-chan terus." Tiba-tiba Neji muncul dari belakang.

"Hay Neji-kun. Kenapa tiba-tiba disini?" tanya Naruto.

" Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan sang putri kok. Selamat atas penghargaannya ya?" Jawab Neji sambil mencium tangan Naruto.

"Hehehe. Aku jadi malu."

"Eits. Masih ada lagi." Kata Neji sambil menyodorkan sebuah bunga kepada Naruto.

"Neji, terima kasih." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

_CliK clik_

tiba-tiba ada suara kamera yang berasal dari kamera Ten-ten.

"Hahaha. Dapat foto bagus. Sepertinya harus aku beritahukan kepada yang lainnya nih." Kata Ten-ten yang langsung kabur.

"Hey tunggu Ten-ten! Awas kau!" teriak Naruto yang langsung lari mengejar Ten-ten.

"Hah. Dasar Naru-chan. Kalau blushing manis sekali."

Skip Time

**-Hari pertama masuk sekolah SMA-**

"_Huh. Ini hari pertama masuk ke sekolahku di Konoha. Untung teman-teman ku baik semua."_ Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Yup! Naruto kini sudah berada di Konoha High School. Salah satu sekolah terelit di Konoha. Konoha High School adalah sekolah asrama. Tapi tunggu dulu. Asrama wanita dan laki-laki dipisah lho. *sudah tau lah dasar author geblek*. Kini Naruto mulai memasuki sekolahnya di KHS.

"Aku di kelas mana ya? Kalau tidak salah kelas XF. Aku di ruangan mana ya? Aduh sial! Hari pertama sudah nyasar." Kata Naruto mengumpat-ngumpat kebodohannya karena lupa jadwalnya sendiri.

"Hey dobe, nyasar ya? Dasar anak baru, DOBE lagi." Kata seseorang yang berambut pantat ayam dengan penekanan di kata dobe.

"Hey kenapa kau dengan seenaknya mengataiku dobe? Dasar TEME!" kata naruto sambil marah-marah kepada si rambut pantat ayam tersebut.

"Kau itu memang pantas di bilang dobe. Itu kelas XF di belakang kepalamu." Kata si pemuda tersebut sambil menunjuk belakang Naruto."

"Oiya, hehe. Tapi jangan seenaknya panggil-panggil aku dobe." Kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

'_Manis'_ pikir pemuda tersebut yang tak lain bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, dobe" kata Sasuke.

"Huh dasar teme!"

"Namamu siapa dobe? Lebih sopanlah kepada senpaimu ini." Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Nama ku Namikaze Naruto. Kau teme?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk kelas dulu Sasuke-senpai. Daa." Kata Naruto yang langsung masuk ke kelasnya.

"Hum. Namikaze Naruto ya. Anak yang menarik." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

TBC

Wawawawa,, XD

Ini asli lhooo..

Pengalaman saya., ckckckck

Maaf kebanyakan skip time,, =='

Please review,, :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is Complicated**

By Ryuchi Appie

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Pair: SasuFemNaru

No yaoi!

-Sesampainya di kelas XF-

"Hai perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto aku sebelumnya bersekolah di SMP Oro Gakuen, salam kenal!" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya plus menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

"Iya, salam kenal Naru-chan." Kata sebagian besar anak-anak

"Baik Naruto, kamu duduk di sebelahnya Sakura ya." Kata Kurenai-sensei menunjuk meja di urutan paling belakang di pojok sebelah kiri dan situ ada anak perempuan yang berambut pink.

"Baik sensei." Kata Naruto yang langsung menuju bangku yg ada di pojok sebelah kiri.

"Hai Naru-chan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hai Sakura-chan. " jawab Naruto plus cengirannya.

_Teng teng teng_

Akhirnya bunyi bel pun berkumandang *emangnya adzan-plak-*

"Yayyy. Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana? Kita keliling sekolah yuk?" ajak Naruto.

"Hmmm. Baiklah Naru-chan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

Saat Naruto dan Sakura mengelilingi sekolah dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 3, tiba-tiba di lantai 3 Naruto bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aduuhhh. Ittai." Kata Naruto sambil memegang pantatnya yang sakit.

"Makanyaa! Kalau liat jalan pake mata Dobe!" kata seseorang yang telah menabrak Naruto, dan sepertinya kita tau siapa yang menabrak Naruto. Seseorang yang rambutnya seperti pantat bebek, kulitnya putih bersih tanpa jerawat dan luka, satu kata yang bisa diucapkan. PERFECT.

"APA KAU TEME? JELAS-JELAS KAU YANG MENABRAKKU! MATAMU DIMANA TEME! DI LUTUT?" kata-errr ralat- teriak Naruto.

"Hei dobe! Berani sekali kau teriak begitu kepada senpaimu. Kau mau aku kerjain sampai nangis dobe? Hmm?" kata Sasuke semakin mendekat pada Naruto.

"Apa kau? Aahh sudah lah. Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Aku capek mengurusi senpai sepertimu. Ayo Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto yang langsung menyeret Sakura yang dari tadi cuma melongo.

"i iya Naru-chan." Kata Sakura yang masih tergagap.

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura sudah tak terlihat di pandangan Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata dari tadi dia memasang evil smirknya yang bisa membuat semua wanita mimisan.

"Huft. Menarik sekali dia. Akan kubuat dia jadi milik ku. Khu khu khu."

**-Sepulang sekolah di Asrama Putri kamar Sakura(namanya memang kamar Sakura)-**

"Huaahhhh. Aku capek sekali hari ini. Bertemu di pantat ayam lagi. Aaahhhhh!" kata Naruto sambil merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Eh? Sebaiknya aku telfon Neji aja deh. Hehehe. Kangen Neji nih." Setlah itu Naruto pun mengambil HP nya dari tas dan langsung memencet nomer Neji dan menelfonnya.

"_ah? Naru-chan? Ada apa? Kau sudah pulang sekolah?" _

"iya Neji. Aku sudah pulang sekolah. Kau dimana? Aku kangen sekali. Hehe"

"_maaf Naru-chan. Aku sibuk sekali. Aku masih di sekolahan. Sudah dulu ya?" _ lalu Neji pun menutup telfonnya

"huft. Kenapa sih Neji akhir-akhir ini begitu? Aku benar-benar sedih. " kata Naruto sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba Sakura pun datang. Dan menuju kasur Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naru? Kenapa menangis? Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku." Kata Sakura sambil mengelus-elus punggung Naruto.

"Pacarku Neji, sekarang selalu sibuk, seakan-akan aku tidak ada." Jawab Naruto sedih.

"Sudah sudah. Tenang saja mungin dia hanya sedang sibuk." Kata Sakura menenangkan.

"Iya Sakura-chan. Semoga begitu."

Tapi ternyata dugaan mereka salah. 4 bulan kemudian Neji mengajak Naruto putus.

"Haaaaa? Apa? Apa maksudmu Neji? Aku tau kau bersama Ino secara diam-diam! Apa maksudmu?" kata Naruto

"_maaf, tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi padamu. Maaf Naru."_

"Yasudah Neji! KITA PUTUS!" kata Naruto kemudian menutup telfonnya. Dan Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada Neji. Bisa-bisanya dia pegitu padaku. Padahal besok kita liburan semester 1 dan aku benar-benar kecewa karena sebelumnya aku sudah memikirkan ingin bersama dengan Neji terus. Neji bodoh! Hhuuuaaaaaa" kata Naruto sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudah sudah Naru-chan. Mungkin dia bukan laki-laki yang pantas untuk mu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Kata Sakura menenangkan Naruto.

"Iya Sakura-chan. Sepertinya kita harus tidur, besok hari terakhir kita di semester 1. Oiya, besok juga masih ujian kimia kan? Untungnya aku sudah belajar." Kata Naruto sedih.

"Ya sudahlah Naru-chan. Jangan dipikirkan lagi cowok brengsek itu. Kau sebaiknya memikirkan ulangan kimia besok. Jangan menangis lagi ya?" kata Sakura sambil mengelus-elus punggung Naruto.

"Iya Sakura-chan, ayo kita tidur." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum walaupun sedikit.

"Ayo. Selamat tidur Naru-chan." Kata Sakura yang segera beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto dan tidur di tempat tidurnya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

**-Keesokan harinya setelah ujian kimia-**

"Huft. Akhirnya selesai juga semester 1. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke Asrama. Aku harus bersiap-siap pulang. Kaa-san sepertinya sudah berangkat dari rumah untuk menjemputku."

Sepertinya Naruto tidak merasa jika ia diperhatikan oleh Sasuke dari lantai 2 di sekolah. Sambil tersenyum Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan –errr- lapar?.

"Khu khu khu. Ku dengar dari teman ke kamarnya, dia sudah putus dengan pacarnya. Sepertinya aku harus segera bergegas mendapatkannya. Tapi aku lupa jika aku masih berpacaran dengan Karin. Haahh. Merepotkan. Hmm aku harus pelan-pelan mendapatkan si malaikat manis ku itu. Aku sudah menahan diri dari dulu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa didapatkan dengan mudah. Beda dengan mantan-mantanku yang lain. Huh, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Sial, si rambut pirang sudah menyita hatiku dulu. Baiklah, tunggu saja Naru-chan~ akan kurebut hatimu." Kata Sasuke dengan background petir yang mennyambar-nyambar.

**Naruto POV**

'_bbrrrrr. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding ya? Perasaanku tidak enak. Ahh ya sudah lah, semoga tidak ada apa-apa.'_

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya sesampainya di Asrama, Naruto sudah di jemput oleh kaa-sannya. Dia lalu cepat-cepat membereskan barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

**-Di mobil Naruto-**

"Hmmm kaa-san. Setelah dikita sampai di Oro bolehkan aku pergi ke Oro High School? Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Mumpung ketika sampai disana masih jam pulang sekolah di Oro. Kan Konoha High School lebih cepat libur karena kita padat jadwal. Boleh kan kaa-san? Aku mohon. Aku nanti juga ingin meminta bantuan Temari-chan untuk masuk kesana. Kali ini saja kaa-san. Ini yang terakhir. Aku mohonn." Kata Naruto sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Hmmm baiklah. Sepertinya mau tidak mau kaa-san harus menurutimu. Tapi kau tau kan. Seperti biasa, jangan terlalu memaksakannya." Kata Kushina sambil mengelus-elus rambut putri kesayangannya.

"Baik kaa-san. Sepertinya aku harus segera menelfon Temari-chan. Sebentar ya kaa-san." Kata Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan HP nya dari tas kecilnya dan segera menelfon Temari.

'_Halo Naru-chan. Ada apa? Apakah kau akan.." _kata Temari di seberang telepon dan sepertinya di sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Iya Temari-chan. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

'_Baiklah Naru-chan. Apa sih yang tidak untuk saudaraku yang paling manis? Tapi kapan kau kesini?'_

"Hmmm mungkin 1 atau 2 jam lagi aku sampai disana. Pas jam pulang kalian kan?"

'_Oke Naru-chan. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan tunggu telfonmu selanjutnya. Hati-hati ya Naru-chan. Daahhh.'_

"Daaahh." Kata Naruto yang langsung menutup telfonnya.

"Huft tunggu saja kau. Aku akan memberi pelajaran untukmu. Fuhh" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum .

**-TBC-**

Naahhhh. Minna-san. Maaf appie lama update. Banyak yang memenuhi pikiran appie. Huhuhu T_T

Nah? Siapa yang bisa menebak? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?

Tolong beri tebakannya di review yaaa.. XD

Appie-chan tunggu reviewnya.. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Complicated**

**Chap 3**

**By Ryuchi Appie**

**-Sesampainya di Oro High School-**

Setibanya di depan gerbang OHS Naruto memperhatikan sekolah itu tepatnya memperhatikan anak-anak yang bersekolah disana. Ternyata di sana banyak kenalan Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun tersenyum sinis. Lalu dia segera menelpon Temari. Akhirnya dianggak oleh Temari.

"Halo Temari-chan. Kau dimana?" kata Naruto yang masih memandangi anak-anak yang sepertinya sudah pulang sekolah.

"_Aku berada di kelas X-7, di kelas Neji. Disini ada Gaara juga, sahabat Neji. Aku sudah meminta bantuannya dan dia juga tau keadaanmu dan menyetujui rencanamu Naru-chan."_

"Umm baiklah. Sepertinya nanti aku harus berterima kasih juga dengan Gaara. Jaa Temari-chan. Aku akan segera kesana." Kata Naruto yang langsung menutup nelpon dan menuju tempat yang di katakan oleh Temari. Dia lumayan mengenal sekolah ini.Lalu ia pun masuk ke sekolah tersebut dan mencari-cari papan kelas yang bertuliskan 'X-7' dan setelah kurang lebih 10 menit berjalan, ia menemukan kelas tersebut dan ternyata di depan sudah ada Temari dengan pemuda berrambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Hai Temari-chan. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Apakah di manusia tak berpupil ada di dalam? Dan.. hei salam kenal. Kau pasti Gaara kan?" kata Naruto yang kemudian mengajak Gaara berjabat tangan dan dia tersenyum sangat manis.

'_Ahh sial. Kenapa yang namanya Naruto manis sekali. Apa Neji sudah buta meninggalkan gadis manis ini dan menyukai gadis centil seperti Ino? Bodoh.' _ Batin Gaara dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"I..iya hai Naruto. Perkenalkan, aku Gaara." Kata Gaara yang langsung menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Umm baiklah. Salam kenal Gaara. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku." Jawab Naruto yang masih tersenyum manis disusul oleh wajah Gaara yang kian memerah.

Temari pun tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tau apa yang dipikirkan Gaara. Memang sih dia mengakui saudaranya ini memang sangat manis hmm cantik lagi. Siapa sih yang menolak pesona dari Naruto? Dia juga berpikir bahwa Neji orang terbodoh sedunia.

"Ehm. Sepertinya kita harus segera cepat-cepat Naru. Aku panggilkan yah?" kata Temari yang memecah keheningan antara mereka. Yang kemudian ia memanggil Neji yang ada di dalam kelas.

Tak lama kemudian Neji keluar kelas dan dia terkejut ada Naruto di depannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini Naru? Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi denganmu." Kata Neji yang tersenyum sinis.

"Hmm tidak apa kok. Aku hanya memberi salam dan aku juga kesini untuk menemui Temari-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum –palsu-.

"Oh. Yasudah. Aku kembali ke dalam." Kata Neji yang lang sung membalikkan badannya menuju ke dalam kelas.

"Neji tunggu." Kata Naruto.

Lalu baru sedikit Neji berbalik, Naruto mencengkram kerah bajunya dan..

BUAK

Naruto memukulnya pas di pipi sebelah kiri Neji. Neji pun terjatuh tepat di lantai yang dingin di dalam kelasnya. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening. Lalu Neji akan bangkit lagi dan..

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

Naruto memukulinya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Darah pun mengalir dari mulut Neji.

"HEI KAU ORANG BODOH! RASAKAN ITU! DASAR KAU ORANG TAK BEROTAK! AKU TAU SIAPA GADIS YANG SEKARANG KAU SUKAI ITU! DIA HANYA GADIS CENTIL YANG TAK TAU DIRI DAN KAU SUDAH TERPIKAT OLEHNYA? DASAR KAU ORANG BODOH!" teriak Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Apa yang kau—" kata Neji terputus karena Naruto memukulnya lagi.

BUAK BUAK BUAK

Naruto memukul pipi dan menendang lutut Neji.

"KAU ITU MIKIR PAKAI OTAK! JANGAN PAKAI LUTUT DASAR ORANG TAK BERPUPIL DAN TAK BEROTAK" kata Naruto yang mendorong kepala Neji dan menendang lutut Neji.

Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Semua orang terdiam disana. Semua orang mengenal Naruto. Mereka hanya terdiam. Biasanya Naruto yang akan bersabar dan jarang sekali berteriak seperti itu. Dan semua orang yang ada disana membiarkan Naruto karena tau. Naruto itu benar. Dan apa yang terjadi pada Neji? Darah sudah mengalir dan dia hanya terdiam. Dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto semarah ini. Dia tau Naruto kuat dan terkenal tomboy tapi inni pertama kalinya Naruto marah seperti ini.

"APA KAU SENANG? KAU PIKIR AKU KESINI UNTUK MENGEMIS CINTAMU DAN MENANGIS BODOH? AKU TIDAK SUDI MENGEMIS DENGAN ORANG YANG TAK BEROTAK SEPERTIMU! KAU PIKIR KAU HEBAT? KAU PIKIR KAU TAMPAN? CIH! TAK SUDI AKU MELIHAT MUKAMU LAGI!" kata Naruto yang akhirnya beranjak keluar kelas dan...

BRAK

Naruto pingsan. Semua orang yang ada disitu panik terlebih Gaara dan Temari. Mereka langsung membawa Naruto ke UKS. Setelah sampai di UKS, mereka menaruh Naruto di ranjang dan memberikan Naruto minyak angin dan akhirnya Naruto terbangun.

"Umm. Aku ada dimana?" kata Naruto yang baru membuka matanya.

"Sudah Naruto, ini di UKS. Kau tidak perlu kuatir. Aku dan Gaara menjagamu Naru-chan." Kata Temari yang menggenggam tangan Naruto dan tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Iya Naruto. Tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan setelah menghajar Neji. Kami semua khawatir padamu Naruto." Kata Gaara yang juga khawatir.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah membantuku. Aku lega sekali. Tapi... huaaaa" kata Naruto yang langsung memeluk Temari dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Sudah sudah Naru-chan. Kau cantik, pintar, pasti banyak yang menyukaimu. Iya kan Gaara?" kata Temari yang membelai rambut naruto dan tersenyum penuh arti kearah Gaara.

"Uhh" Gaara yang mengerti maksud Temari lalu wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah Naru-chan. Aku kita pulang." Ajak Temari

"Baiklah Temari-chan." Kata Naruto yang langsung bergegas turun dari ranjang dan Gaara menarik tangannya.

"Naruto. Boleh tidak aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Gaara yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Tentu saja Gaara-kun. Sudah. Panggil aku Naru-chan saja. Ini nomor ponselku." Kata Naruto yang tersenyum sambil memberikan kartu nama yang tertera nomor ponselnya.

"Kami pulang dulu ya Gaara-kun. Jaa" kata Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya ke Gaara.

"I..iya Naru-chan. Hati-hati ya." Kata Gaara tergagap.

"Oiya Gaara, selamat berjuang ya." Kata Temari yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Umm memang Gaara mau lomba Tema-chan? Kenapa kau bilang selamat berjuang?" tanya Naruto yang polos.

"Iyaa. Dia sepertinya akan berlomba meraih sesuatu. Haha" kata Temari kepada Naruto. Lalu mereka pun beranjak pulang.

Setelah Naruto dan Temari sudah meninggalkan UKS. Gaara menggumam sesuatu.

"Huh.. sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu Naru-chan. Terima kasih Neji kau sudah bersama Ino. Tunggu saja Naru-chan." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**-Malamnya dirumah Naruto-**

"Huaahhh! Aku lega sekalliiiii! Senangnya hari ini tidur di kamar sendiri. Biasanya tidur di asrama." Kata Naruto yang akhirnya menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

PIP PIP

Sebuah sms masuk. Naruto masih malas untuk memegang HP. Dan dia membiarkannya saja. Kemudian ia tertidur. Dia tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi besok.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Sinar mata haripun masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan akhirnya Naruto pun terbangun.

"Uhh.. hoaaaeemmm." Naruto pun menguap dan dia melirik ke arah ponselnya.

Ternyata ada 47 pesan dan 21 panggilan tidak terjawab.

"WHAT? Ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab?" kata Naruto yang langsung membuka ponselnya.

Dan ternyata kebanyakan sms-sms dari teman laki-lakinya dan membahas tentang masalah ia putus dengan Sasuke dan semuanya menggodanya yang bisa di katakan PDKT. Tapi ada 3 sms yang menarik perhatiannya.

_**From: 081335xxxxxx**_

_**Hai Naru-chan. Ini aku Gaara. Aku Cuma memberi tahumu. Aku akan main basket sore ini. Kau mau ikut? Ku dengar kau jago sekali main basket. Aku tunggu di lapangan OHS ya? Oiya, aku tidak mengajak siapa2 kok. Kita main berdua ya? Aku yang akan membawa bolanya. Sampai jumpa nanti sore.**_

Lalu Naruto pun cepat-cepat membalas sms Gaara.

_**To: 081335xxxxxx**_

_**Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti sore.**_

Naruto pun langsung menyimpan nomor ponsel Gaara. Lalu ia membaca sms selanjutnya.

_**From: 085727xxxxxx**_

_**Hei dobe. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu besok di sekolah. Malam ini kau balik ke asrama kan?**_

Tanpa ditanya siapa yang sms seperti itu. Naruto pun langsung tau bahwa itu Sasuke. Senpainya yang menyebalkan. Akhirnya dia menyimpan nomor ponsel Sasuke dan menamainya 'Sasu-teme'. Lalu ia membalas sms tersebut.

_**To: Sasu-teme**_

_**Hn. Ya kau datang saja ke kelasku.**_

Naruto mengirim pesan tersebut dan membuka pesan selanjutnya. Dia berdebar-debar membuka sms satu ini karena sms ini dari orang yang dari dulu dicintainya yaitu Shikamaru.

_**From: Shika**_

_**Naru, kudengar kau sudah putus dengan Neji ya? Apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja di Konoha?**_

Tanpa lama-lama Naruto langsung membalas sms Shika

_**To: Shika**_

_**Iya. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Kau bagaimana di Tokyo? Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika aku putus dengan Neji?**_

Lalu Naruto meletakkan ponselnya. Dia terlalu lelah dengan kejadian kemarin. Lalu Narutopun menuju ruang tengah bersama ayah dan ibunya.

**-Sore harinya di lapangan basket OHS-**

Gaara sedang menunggu Naruto di pinggir lapangan basket dengan membawa bola basket di tangannya. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto pun datang dan menyapa Gaara.

"Hai Gaara, menunggu lama ya? Maaf ya?" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"I..iya Naru-chan. Tidak apa." Jawab Gaara yang langsung blushing karena Naruto manis sekali.

Yups. Naruto juga memakai kaos tipis berwarna biru dan memakai celana basket selutut. Kaos berlengan pendeknya makin memperlihatkan kulit tubuhnya yang mulus. Dan mata birunya yang cerah membuat siapa pun tergoda untuk terus melihatnya. Akhirnya mereka pun bermain basket sampai akhirnya kelelahan dan mereka duduk di tengah lapangan basket.

"Hosh hosh hosh. Capek sekali ya?" kata Naruto yang terengah-engah dan tersenyum kearah Gaara.

Gaara yang di senyumi seperti itu pun salting dan mulai berbicara.

"Naru-chan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Gaara sambil melihat lurus ke mata Naruto dan masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Iya. Katakan saja Gaara." Kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan Gaara.

"Mm sebenarnya dari pertama aku melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu. Narutoo. Ku mohong. Jadilah pacarku!" kata Gaara tanpa ragu yang masih melihat Naruto.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Gaara" kata Naruto lirih.

**-TBC-**

Mwahahahahhaa.. XD

Update kilat nih~

Oiya, balasan reviewnya sudah saya balas lewat PM :3

Termasuk yang sudah mereview fic saya yang berjudul Idol! dan Don't go

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya ^_^

Akhir kata

Review pliss~ ^_^


End file.
